


Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

by hungrypinee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, potential angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrypinee/pseuds/hungrypinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina agrees to use the dreamcatcher to procure a tear of heartbreak, but things don't go as planned. Fluffy at first, could turn angsty. Swan Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Here's chapter one of hopefully three or four. I hope you guys like it, and if you do, please like/comment. It gives me fuel to write more!

“This is going to be intense,” Emma fixed Regina with a stoic look. “Last chance to back out.” 

 

Regina shook her head and gave Emma her assurance. “I can take it.” 

 

Regina’s face was hopeful, but there was an unmistakable twinge of fear in her eyes, which could only be expected in a situation like this. Regina knew what she was about to do. She knew what she would have to relive. But she also knew why she was doing it, and the reprieve it could bring for Emma. 

 

Emma.

 

The woman had sacrificed herself to save Regina’s happy ending, this was the least Regina could do for her.

 

Emma moved gracefully to sit in the chair in front of Regina. She handed over the dreamcatcher and Regina closed her eyes, taking a steadying breath. 

 

“Look into the circle,” Emma instructed calmly. She waved her hand across the dreamcatcher, bathing the brunette’s face in a soft yellow glow. When Regina opened her eyes, she was met with the face of the one person she never wanted to think of again. Her mother. 

 

Emma saw another flash of fear across the other woman’s features, but it was quickly replaced with determination.

\---

“So this is your decision,”Cora asked her daughter, “this will make you happy?” Regina hugged Daniel close and smiled at her mother, “It already has.” 

 

There was a slight pause as Cora tried to accept the fact that her daughter, potential heir of the kingdom, had fallen in love with a lowly stable boy.

 

“Then who am I to stop you?”

 

Young Regina let out an audible sigh of relief as she hugged Cora. “Thank you, mother,” the younger Regina said in earnest. Her eyes twinkled with unshed tears of joy. Cora shifted her gaze from Regina to Daniel, and moved past her daughter and towards him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she guided him away from Regina. 

 

“If you want to have a life together, a family, then there’s one important lesson I can impart on you,” Cora turned to face Daniel. “It’s what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what’s best for your children.”

\---

There was a sudden icy feeling in the pit of Emma’s stomach. She had met this cruel, heartless woman. She had seen the utter wreckage she could leave in her wake. Emma knew the only thing Cora cared about was power, she had never held Regina’s happiness in a higher regard than that. The blonde flitted her gaze to Regina, whose shiny eyes and shallow breathing only confirmed Emma’s terrible feeling.

\---

Cora thrust her hand into Daniel’s chest roughly, wrenching his heart from his chest. “Mother!” young Regina screamed. Daniel dropped to the ground and she rushed to him. She let out a strangled cry as Cora crushed his heart into dust. “No! No!” 

\---

The magic slowly faded from the dreamcatcher, but Regina still stared at it, feeling each stitch in her heart burst all over again. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Emma spoke quietly, feeling her own heart contort in her chest.

 

“It was like it was happening all over again.” Regina fought off a deep sob and tried to breathe. A heavy silence blanketed the room, and Regina had yet to lift her gaze from the dreamcatcher. She was transfixed with the emotion running amuck within her.

 

A single tear slipped down Regina’s cheek, the final ingredient to free Emma from the darkness. But instead of feeling the cool glass of the vial like she had expected, she felt the soft pad of a thumb swipe across her cheek. Regina finally came out of her daze and looked at Emma, who was now kneeling at her feet, hand still pressed lightly against her cheek. Emma had such a look of sorrow in her eyes that it nearly shredded the remains of the brunette’s heart. 

 

“Emma what are you—”

 

“I didn’t know how things were for you,” Emma whispered, the emotion from her gaze seeping into her voice, “I—I didn’t know—”

 

“You could see it too?” Regina asked. Emma gave her a sad look and stroked her thumb across a damp cheek again. “I’m so sorry. I don't understand how a mother could do something like that.” The reverence in her voice was enough to break Regina all over again, and she leaned into Emma’s warm palm for comfort. “She thought it was for the best.” 

 

Emma let out a small gasp at the palpable pain behind Regina’s words, and Regina felt her resolve crumble. A small sob escaped her lips and she closed her eyes and leaned into Emma’s hand even more. Tears began to spill down both cheeks and Emma could nearly feel her heart break for the other woman.

 

“Oh, Regina,” Emma whispered to her. She reached her other hand up to cup Regina’s other cheek and wipe away more tears. Regina opened her eyes and Emma met her gaze. There was a hint of concern in Regina’s expression and Emma returned it.

 

“What is it?” She stilled her thumbs and focused on Regina.

 

“Th—the tears,” Regina stuttered, “we’re losing all the tears. We need to get one before—”

 

“Shh,” Emma interrupted, her eyes never leaving Regina’s, “Don’t worry bout that. You’re what’s important right now.” The brunette’s eyes welled with tears again and Emma continued to stroke her cheeks. Regina dipped her head and rested it on Emma’s shoulder, nuzzling the blonde’s neck. Emma knew that neither woman wanted to sit in this awkward position during such an emotionally-charged moment, so as soon as Regina had settled against her, a plume of white smoke engulfed them and transported them to Regina’s bed. 

 

Emma’s back leaned against the headboard, which gave her room and leverage to pull Regina closer to her. Regina’s body molded against her own, her head still still resting on Emma’s shoulder as she wrapped her arm around Emma’s neck. Emma laced her arms around Regina’s waist for support and stroked her back slowly.

 

Emma could still feel the tears falling hot and wet against her neck and shoulder, She tightened her embrace on Regina, who shook against her as sobs wracked her body. Emma continued to hold the other woman, whispering soothing words to her.

 

After nearly a half hour, Regina’s tears finally started to abate, and her tremors were much less violent. Emma reached a hand up to stroke Regina’s hair, pressing a small kiss to the top of her head. 

 

“I’m so sorry Regina. Had I known it would hurt you this much I wouldn’t have asked you to do it.” Regina lifted her head from Emma’s shoulder and looked off into the distance. 

 

“It doesn’t bother me as much as it used to,” she said in a small voice. Emma gave her an incredulous look. “It sure looks like it does. Regina. It’s okay, I’m not going to tell anyone or hold your one moment of vulnerability over you, you just have to—”

 

“It’s not that,” Regina sat up more, leaning her shoulder against the headboard. Emma turned to face Regina head on. “It’s just—I’m so—I don’t think. I’m sorry, Emma.” Regina turned her head away from the blonde. 

 

Emma reached out and took the older woman’s hand in hers. “Regina, you can tell me anything.” The sincerity in Emma’s voice was breathtaking, and Regina knew that she could still trust Emma, even with all the dark magic coursing through her veins. 

 

Regina looked back to Emma and found solace in her deep blue eyes. “I suppose I’m afraid.” 

 

Emma gave her a quizzical look. “Afraid of what?” Regina sighed heavily. 

 

“I’m afraid of losing the person I love again. I’m afraid of being alone again.” Emma squeezed Regina’s hand softly and held her gaze. 

 

“Regina, there’s nothing to be afraid of. Robin isn’t going any—”

 

“I’m not talking about Robin.” There was a startling amount of clarity in her voice.

 

Now Emma was completely confused. Her brow knitted together as she tried to make sense of Regina’s words. 

 

“What do you mean you aren’t talking about Robin? He’s your soulmate.” Both women flinched at the term. 

 

“But he’s not the one that I love,” Regina nearly whispered, “the one that I’m in love with.” Emma raised her brow but remained silent. Regina drew in a steadying breath and prepared herself for whatever may happen in the next few moments. 

 

“The darkness has already taken the person I loved away from me once. I don’t want it to happen again,” Regina moved closer to Emma and placed her free hand over Emma’s. “I don’t want the darkness to steal you away from me, too.”

 

The impact of Regina’s words finally processed in Emma’s mind. Emma gave Regina the softest smile she’d ever seen and leaned her forehead against the brunette’s.

 

“Regina, the darkness isn’t going to steal me away from you. I’m stronger than that. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“I hope you intend to stay good to your word,” Regina breathed out. 

 

“Oh, I do.”

 

Those words were all it took for Regina to finally close the distance between them and press her lips to Emma’s.


End file.
